Better than a BlowJ
by Aurora Apocolypta
Summary: Frerard oneshot! Taken from the interview on youtube  details inside  After Gerard's statment that perfoming live is better than a blowj Frankie decides to accept the challange but will Gee accept his advances? Will he try to take it further?


Better than a Blowj?

Frerard WARNINGS! Sexy talking, blowjobs, mildly graphic sexual content and probably some mild/uncensored language and cussing. I took this from a real interview and the last question asked is 'is performing live like an amazing, amazing blowjob?' Look it up on youtube if you have it "the 'blowj' interview"

Anyways, this is what I wish Frank's reaction was. I don't own the characters or MCR or anything else mentioned here apart from the plot.

**Oh and Iero is pronounced "eye-year-oh"**

Frank watched the screen with an arched eyebrow, everyone was out doing their own thing. Ray was out looking for a good hotel for them to stay in for the night seeing as though they didn't have to be at their next gig for another three days and it wasn't all too far away from their last gig. Bob and Mikey were out getting Starbucks together and seeing the sights and more than likely whooping each other in an arcade. Gerard was…well, Frank had no idea where his best friend was.

"Probably getting swarmed by fans…the poor guy" Frank smirked cockily, showing he was in no way sorry about his friend probably getting crushed and glomped and crowded like the god he was.

"Don't worry Ray has his bodyguard, they'll be fine. Although by the look on your face you weren't expecting me to be here. Sup man?" Gerard strolled over to the adjacent settees on either side of a table and nudged the guitarist to slide down. They smirked at each other before staring at the remote on the table between them, Frank having paused the interview he was watching as soon as he had heard Gerard's voice. Frank glared at the remote as if it had defied him by allowing the singer to see it. Before a blink was taken they were wrestling for it and the objectives of the wrestle was for Frank to turn the TV off (he could watch it later when no-one else was around) and for Gerard to see what his band mate had been watching with such a glazed gaze. Gerard made a grab for Frank's hand and pulled the remote free with a victorious laugh. He flung it backwards to catch it with his other hand but of course luck wasn't on his side and it landed with a thud on the free and empty part of the floor. They stared at it for a long moment until Gerard scrambled towards it (effectively falling face-first onto the floor without harming himself)

"It's on, Gee" Frank growled playfully and threw himself onto his friend, however due to his stature or lack of; he was easily pushed underneath Gerard. They stared into each other's eyes, wide hazel eyes met glazed hazel orbs and they clashed. Frank wanted to reach up and stroke Gerard's hair from his face and tuck it behind his ear like the other was constantly doing to him. But he was hindered, his arms were tucked above his head and his fingers were interlaced with Gerard's. He huffed as Gerard moved above him but he noted their gazes never faltered but it added to his anxiety that he didn't know whether that was good or bad. Both of his hands were held by only one of Gerard's hands and he watched helplessly as the reason of the 'war' was lifted into Gerard's hand where he continued the interview with an interested and pleased smirk.

"You can watch it but get your bony arse off of me" Frank moaned as he tried to wiggle free, his arse and groin ground into whatever they were in contact with. Sadly (or luckily) for him his groin was being pressed onto by Gerard's skin-tight jeans.

"come on man, I could have been watching anything. Give it" Frank lunged for the off button but missed and his arms were once again pinned to the cold floor.

"Of course…well we've tested and watched and done enough things for it not to bother me" Gerard stated as he slumped forward and ground down innocently onto Frank's hips.

"Gerard…stop it and get off of me" Frank hummed through his heavier breathing, eventually his hazy mind processed that Gerard had indeed clambered off of him to sit cross-legged on the floor with a pillow in his lap and he was staring up at the TV screen with a slight fanged smirk. He looked out of the window to see it was getting dark, pink orange and deep blues covered the sky like watercolours on a piece of canvas. It was nice, but sadly it wasn't as peaceful as it would have been considering the pain that now pressed eagerly against Frank's own tight jeans which had been made impossibly tighter.

"I feel sorry for you man, skin-tights with a hard-on must be a bummer" he smirked as he inwardly burst out in a fit of un-manly giggles. The words 'hard-on' and 'bummer' never went well if not speaking about sexy time. Gerard seemed to understand his thoughts because he made a giggle/laugh/moan/sigh sort of sound that sounded strangely erotic.

They moved back to the settee, Gerard clambered on first to sit cross-legged in his seat and when Frank join him they leaned against each other comfortably. Frank watched what was left of the interview as he sipped his un-touched coffee and every so often Gerard would take it from his hand or from the table and take his own sip and Frank didn't mind if anything he enjoyed it as they finished watching the interview.

"What about like an amazing, amazing blowjob?" the interviewer asked, Frank had a split second to force his burning coffee down his throat before he choked on it, his eyes prickled with tears of surprise as he watched intently at everyone's reaction. He hoped one of them had a similar reaction to him. Mikey looked away obviously embarrassed before he smirked for barely a second and Frank couldn't help but think how adorable he looked. Bob stuttered a "I-I think it's better" to the initial question of "Is anything better than performing your own songs live" and even better Gerard's reaction.

Frank didn't spend too much time watching the others as Gerard caught his attention as usual. Gerard on the TV doubled over slightly with a wide grin and a slightly awkward laugh. Frank smiled and looked across at the Gerard Way sat next to him who was holding his head in his hands and shaking his head with a little hint of a blush creeping past his hands.

"The feeling you get really is better than a b…than a blowj" Gerard mouthed next to him as the one on the screen said it with a slight nervous head-gesture. It was sweet.

"Hmm…performing live is better than a BJ eh Gee? I must not have done my job right last time" Frankie mused with a gentle smile and pulled the oldest Way brother onto his lap instantly forgetting about the interview that now stay frozen and at the end of its short time-span. It wasn't as awkward as it should have been, even with Frank being much shorter than Gerard they fit together nicely although he had to admit to himself he preferred it being him in Gerard's lap instead.

"You think it was a job, Frank? I didn't make you or ask you to…is that what you thought it as? Dude you're messed up" Gerard rolled to his left using his whole body to pull Frank along with him and onto his lap where Frank straddled his lap with his knees on either side of Gerard's thighs and their noses almost touched.

They both smelt of coffee and of themselves however with their close proximity they smelt of a Coffee/Gerard/Frank combo.  
>"You smell sweet…Odd seeing as though you usually sweat like a whore in an orgy when you're on stage" Frank stated and leaned closer to smell at Gerard's neck.<p>

"I'm mad at you though…so I'll just prove you wrong. Oh. And Gee. It was never a 'job' to suck you off…it was my pleasure though and my job was to make us both happy by doing it" Frank said slowly as he slid to the ground and began to unbuckle Gerard's jeans with one hand while rubbing soothing circles on his thigh. The button was fiddly but his long nimble fingers made quick work of the silver-plated button and then dragged the zipper down using his black-polished nails. It sounds loud and he couldn't help but cringe at the sound as it dragged down painfully across the bulge that was forming. Without saying a word Frank hooked his hands around the singers' hips and pulled him to his feet so he could tortuously slowly shimmy the oddly soft material over the feminine hips and down the long yet proportionate legs. He smirked when he saw nothing but beautiful skin underneath the jeans before taking them from Gerard until he could sit down for Frank to struggle getting them over his feet. So sexy. Not. Frank cursed at his inability to get the stupidly tight things off of Gerard's body, he was getting anxious. Skin waiting to be re-discovered was waiting there for him and yet he could do Fuck all about it until he got the clothing off of Gerard. He decided on a better technique.

Frank, as roughly as he could without hurting Gee, pulled the singers' head forward for a heated kiss, both hands worked quickly at the legs of the jeans while their tongues were busy. He smirked as Gerard nipped at his bottom lips before soothing it with his talented tongue, '_Gee defiantly isn't a stranger to this…him and his quick mapping of my body' _Frank thought when he felt the other male place both hands behind his head to lock with his black hair and tug backwards to expose his neck. He didn't dare gulp as he watched awkwardly as Gerard stared at his skin hungrily before diving in to the crook between his neck and shoulder to lick and nip and nibble at the expanse of skin there. He smirked; or at least attempted to once he had pulled both of Gerard's feet free however the victory was short-lived because Gerard already had him moaning under his breath with every peppered kiss and fang-entailing bite at his probably bruising skin.

"Great…more stupid makeup needed to hide your gorgeous skin. Fuck's sake" Gerard hissed angrily with pure venom but made no effort to stop and if anything he upped his game by allowing one hand to tug, pull and then soothe Frank's hair and head and his other hand wandered excitedly around Frank's 5ft 4" body.

"Gee…stop please. I dunno how much more I can take and this is supposed to be about you. You can owe me back later I promise" Frank shuddered with one last groan before setting to work on Gerard. He smiled up at Gerard and their identically coloured eyes locked both with hazed passion and adoration clouding them. Frank refused to give up on the staring even as he licked at the tip of Gerard's impressive length, his left hand rubbed feather-light and teasing circles at the base and his other hand stroked whatever skin it could reach making sure both of his hands were busy as well as his mouth so he wouldn't be tempted to go further because it was a 'blowjob only' rule he was following at the moment because if it was anything else then he wouldn't have proven anything to Gee. His tongue worked swift circles around the swollen head until Gerard was whimpering slightly on the settee and attempting but failing with trying to buck further into the heat of Frankie's mouth. Finally after a couple of broken pleads from Gerard Frank relented and drew back while licking his lips with a crooked smirk.

"Sup Gee…you never plead so much for more when you're on stage" Frank kissed the engorged length in front of him once and rocked back on his heels between Gee's legs.

They paused and watched each other, Gerard was in a state of pure need, he writhed against the pillows and was biting his fist in an attempt to keep quiet.

"I will be having none of that, Pancake" Frank reached up and almost tore the hand for Gee's mouth and laced his finger's with the others' and at the same time brought his head down and took the whole thing into his mouth at once until he was root deep and steadying his breathing through his nose. His tongue had been first as he slipped down, the taste reaching his tastebuds first before sending a jolt of electricity through his body like a wave. He thought of a good paced rhythm and began to bob his head to the tune and found the perfect rhythm after a short while and once he got into it he began to add tongue by pressing the pad of his tongue to the underside of the twitching organ and he also began to move his head in a sort of angle so he could turn his head better to get all sensitive spots with his tongue or graze them with his teeth. He enjoyed watching Gerard moan and groan and whimper his name, muttering about how much he loved it and how much he loved Frank. But Frank paid no attention to his "I love you's" because he wouldn't get his hopes up, he wouldn't get hurt. Gerard was in the through of ecstasy and in any moment he would 'geegasm' and as soon as it was over they would be back to being best friends with nothing going on.

"Oh Frank…so close damnit Frankie ah. Almost there…need it so bad, need you so bad. Give it to me Frank" Gerard panted but it wasn't forceful as he said it, it was oddly gentle and quite controlled over the moaning and panting. Frank moaned his appreciation and watched entranced as Gerard came.

It was a beautiful sight to him, as Gerard tensed and tossed his flushed face to the side as he allowed one last long groan of "Frank" pass through his swollen lips before coming with his erotic leading them. He emptied his seed into Frank's mouth who swallowed and licked the head of the wilting manhood clean before licking his lips with a slight hum of satisfaction.

He waited patiently for Gerard to find his breath and brain before curling up cat-like into his side hoping he wouldn't get pushed away. Which he didn't. Gerard pulled him up and closer so Frank's head was on the top of his chest just under his chin and one pair of hands were laced together on Gee's lap and the other were sprawled out wherever.

"I guess you're Blows are much better than performing live…maybe we should see if your body can take a hard pounding…see if THAT'S better than performing live. But later. Nap time Frankie…love you" Gerard yawned and pulled a skull-covered cover from the back of the settee and threw it over him and his younger…boyfriend? Partner? Best friend? He didn't know but he couldn't care less with Frank in his arms.

"In the morning…maybe. Love you too Gee" Frank cuddled closer to Gee and smiled contently before falling asleep with Gerard-plagued dreams. The best dreams he had had in a long time.

Review and comment please, thanks a lot. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
